Minuit dans le jardin du Bien et du Mal
by Math'L
Summary: OS. L'ironie ? C'était d'entendre un chasseur vous traiter de monstre. Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas tort ? Maintenant, ils allaient jouer à un nouveau jeu : qui est le plus monstrueux des deux.


**Disclaimer :** **Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages !**

 **Notes :** **Holààààà !**

 **Yes, cet OS est enfin fini. Mais c'est pas celui-là que je voulais finir en priorité. Tant pis ! ^^**

 **Plus noir que l'OS précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

 **NB : le titre est un titre de film (qui n'a rien à voir avec le surnaturel mais je le trouvais joli ^^)**

\- Tu sais déjà comment ça va finir.

La voix résonna dans le noir mais rien ne bougea. Le silence semblait être une entité à part entière. Seule la lumière de la lune passant par la fenêtre, baignait la pièce d'une sombre clarté. Juste assez pour discerner la disposition des meubles, juste assez pour distinguer un profil dans le haut fauteuil, situé au milieu de la pièce. Un front haut, un nez épaté, une bouche fine.

Il s'approcha, en silence, même s'il savait que l'homme dans le fauteuil était au courant de sa présence. Malgré son immobilité et son stoïcisme, le cœur avait accéléré lorsqu'il avait senti le danger arriver. Il se posta devant le fauteuil. Il regarda sa victime dans les yeux, tentant de retenir la courbe du visage ou l'odeur de peur et de résignation. Même s'il savait que les détails s'effaceraient lorsqu'il quitterait la maison. Comme à chaque fois, il tenta de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête, dans la tête de tous les chasseurs. Pendant un bref instant, il essaya de leur trouver des excuses, une raison pour ne pas finir le travail. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Quelle raison y-avait-il pour tuer toute une famille, sous prétexte qu'elle ne nous ressemblait pas ?

La voix basse de sa victime résonna. Peut-être qu'il avait pris le silence de son bourreau comme une autorisation de parler. L'idiot.

\- Tu es un monstre.

L'ironie le fit frémir. C'était lui le monstre, alors qu'il se tenait face à un assassin. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, peut-être que c'était vrai.

\- La société m'y a forcé. Vous vouliez un monstre, alors j'en suis devenu un. (*)

La phrase ne fit ni chaud ni froid au chasseur. Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'était peut-être vrai. La discussion était vaine, le loup était venu finir le travail, seule la mort pouvait l'arrêter.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la résignation de sa victime l'énervait. Il voulait du sang et des larmes. Il voulait avoir l'impression de se venger et pas de tuer un vieillard. Il tenta de le moquer.

\- Tiens, tu étais plus fougueux quand il s'agissait de faire brûler vive une famille entière.

Derek obtint ce qu'il voulait, une réaction. Le cœur du chasseur loupa un battement, l'indignation rendant sa respiration légèrement plus rapide.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'étais pas là !

A ces mots, le loup rit.

\- Mais tu savais. Qui ne dit mot, consent. Qui laisse faire, est complice. Qu'importe les excuses que tu t'es trouvé pour pourvoir continuer à dormir, tu es aussi coupable que l'était Kate. Et tu mourras pour ça.

L'éclat s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. L'homme semblait accepter la sentence et se rencogna dans le fauteuil. L'odeur de résignation se fit plus forte, mêlée à la senteur des regrets et de la culpabilité.

\- Un dernier mot avant de mourir ?

L'homme ne prononça aucune parole intelligible mais commença à murmurer une prière, souhaitant apparemment qu'un dieu le sauve. Derek sourit de manière cruelle. Il se pencha et laissa ses lèvres frôler l'oreille de sa victime, savourant le frisson de peur. Il susurra :

\- La mort est le seul dieu qui vient lorsqu'on l'appelle. (*)

Et sur ces mots, il laissa ses griffes sortirent et trancha la gorge du chasseur.

Il y a une époque où il s'amusait à laisser la vie quitter lentement leur corps. Il les regardait souffrir et chercher leur souffle pendant ses dizaines de minutes sans esquiver un seul geste. Mais aujourd'hui, il était las de ses petits jeux.

Il resta là longtemps, le sang de sa victime perlant sur ses griffes _._ C'était fini. Dix ans à les traquer, à se nourrir de leur peur et à se délecter de leurs souffrances. Dix ans où ses ennemis étaient devenus ses seuls repères, sa seule raison de vivre.

Il sentit quelque chose goutter sur son visage. De sa main, il toucha sa joue, mélangeant la larme avec le sang de sa victime. Dix ans, et c'était la première larme qu'il versait pour ceux qu'il aimait. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la colère qui l'avait jusque-là maintenue en vie, sa plus proche amie, sa seule confidente, venait de fondre, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une incommensurable tristesse et un désespoir infini. Il les avait vengés. A défaut d'avoir été là pour les protéger, il avait tué leurs assassins. Et maintenant ? Que reste-t-il à un homme qui a tout perdu ? Quel avenir pour un meurtrier ?

Il songea un instant à se suicider. A se trancher la gorge avec ses propres griffeslà, sur la dépouille encore tiède de sa dernière victime.

Mais sa famille était morte, et lui, était en vie, par sa faute. Fondamentalement, il était aussi coupable que les autres. C'était lui qui avait dit à Kate que toute la famille allait se réunir ce week-end-là. C'était son châtiment, vivre alors qu'ils étaient morts. Peu importait la peine et la douleur. C'était sa faute s'ils étaient morts.

Il n'avait épargné personne. Celle qui avait tenu le briquet ? Morte. Ceux qui avaient répandu l'essence ? Morts. Ceux qui avaient entouré sa maison d'aconit ? Morts. Toutes les personnes directement liées à cette nuit-là, à la mort de sa famille, étaient mortes sous ses griffes. Et il se repaissait de ce sang sur ses mains.

Et puis, ensuite, il était passé aux autres. Ceux qui savaient et n'avaient rien fait. Qui avaient laissé un membre de leur clan brûler vifs des enfants. Ceux qui savaient et qui n'avaient aucun remord. Ceux qui savaient et qui suppliaient, quémandaient un pardon qu'ils n'obtiendraient jamais.

La colère le consumait. Elle n'avait jamais arrêté. Sa famille était morte à cause d'une salope manipulatrice. Et puis, sa sœur était morte à cause de son psychopathe d'oncle, qui ne s'était pas remis de la mort de sa compagne et de ses longs mois de coma. Et les Argent étaient venus se réinstaller dans sa ville, sur son territoire, comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas des assassins. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas.

Le feu le consumait et son loup hurlait à la mort. Même son semblant de meute, tentative minable pour pallier à l'absence de sa famille, ne suffisait à pas à endiguer la douleur. Comme sa famille ce jour-là, il brûlait vif. Depuis ce jour, la douleur le ravageait. Et le sang était la seule chose capable de la faire refluer.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à les traquer. Il était un prédateur. Il se repaissait de la peur de ses victimes. Il les regardait se cacher avec amusement, mêlé à un soupçon de colère. Eux savaient qu'ils allaient mourir. Ils pouvaient se servir de ce temps pour dire au revoir aux gens qu'ils aimaient. C'était un luxe qu'ils ne lui avaient même pas laissé.

Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, comment vivre sans brûler.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son avant-bras. Il faillit attaquer mais se retint à temps quand il vit le propriétaire de la main : Stiles. Il inspira à plein poumon. L'odeur du sang était omniprésente. Mais derrière, il y avait la senteur rassurante de l'hyperactif. Il inspira plus fort et sentit la confiance inébranlable d'Isaac, le stoïcisme de Boyd, l'espièglerie d'Erica. Il y avait l'aura de Scott, la compréhension et la tristesse de Lydia. La satisfaction presque perverse de Peter. Et étonnamment, il y avait la culpabilité d'Allison.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient tous là. Il avait fait attention à couvrir ses traces, pour que personne ne soit au courant. La voix de Stiles brisa le silence.

\- On savait. Et non, personne n'a essayé de t'arrêter. C'était légitime. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Pendant un instant, il savoura l'accord tacite. Il apprécia de se sentir entouré, même si c'était des adolescents qui ne comprenaient pas jusqu'où la douleur pouvait mener. Un à un, les membres de la meute quittèrent la maison, empruntant la porte de derrière, soucieux de ne pas être vu. Seul restait Derek, la main de Stiles toujours posée sur son bras. Ce dernier murmura doucement.

\- Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir arrêter de te consumer.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers le fils du Shérif. Il n'y avait aucune colère, aucun dégoût, juste une compréhension qu'il ne méritait pas. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas lui en vouloir ? Il venait de décimer la famille d'Allison. C'était la seule qu'il avait épargné, car elle était différente de sa famille. Il avait tué des dizaines de personnes, savourant leur douleur et leur désespoir. Il ne méritait pas la douceur de la voix de Stiles, ni le soutien de sa meute.

Soudain, l'odeur de Stiles se teinta de doute, puis de résolution. Il s'approcha de lui et doucement, le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il murmura à l'oreille de Derek :

\- Ils étaient coupables. Tous. Ils ont laissé un des leurs tuer une famille innocente sous prétexte qu'elle pouvait être, hypothétiquement, dangereuse. Vivre n'est pas ta punition Derek. Tu as le droit d'être heureux à nouveau, de pouvoir te souvenir d'eux sans t'écrouler sous la culpabilité.

Le loup inspira un grand coup, savourant l'odeur rassurant de l'hyperactif. Sa voix était rauque, la souffrance palpable lorsqu'il parla :

\- Parfois, les souvenirs sont la pire forme de torture. (*)

Et il y avait toute la douleur ressentie par le passé dans la réponse de Stiles. « Je sais. »

Le fils du Shérif recula la tête et sembla hésiter pendant un instant. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek. C'était doux, pas invasif, léger et plein de tendresse. C'était tout ce que le loup désirait, tout ce dont il avait besoin. Stiles écarta ses lèvres, et fit un pas un arrière pour se délivrer des bras du loup qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Il attrapa la main ensanglantée et lui dit :

\- Viens, on rentre à la maison.

C'était un mot doux à l'oreille, la maison. Et Derek sut qu'il le suivrait partout.

Il sut qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne se consumerait plus de colère.

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu et que la fin ne vous a pas déplu ! (c'est ce dont je suis le moins sûre). N'hésitez pas à reviewer, pour donner votre avis, ou si des fautes ont agressé vos jolis yeux !**

 **Teen Wolfement vôtre,**

 **Math'**

 **PS : les phrases suivies d'un astérisque sont issu de Pinterest, elles m'ont inspiré alors je les ai inclues ^^**


End file.
